


The Pep-talk

by Livesinbooks



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4x11, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livesinbooks/pseuds/Livesinbooks
Summary: Spoilers for Season 4 Episode 11 and prior episodes





	The Pep-talk

**Author's Note:**

> Barry and Iris aren't a couple in this one, they broke up peacefully long ago  
> Also, I know the title is crap, but I couldn't think of something better

Ralph was terrified. This trickster had hurt him, seriously hurt him with that stupid acid. And now Cisco and the others asked him to go and confront the crazy guy and his mother? While they’re threatening to kill their hostages with more acid?

Ralph might not be the smartest, but he’s not stupid. He wouldn’t go there and he wouldn’t risk his life.

But despite being so sure about that, he felt bad for leaving Cisco and Killer Frost to deal with this. So he went to the only person he could think of who could save the day: Barry.

Sneaking into a prison cell wasn’t very hard when you could stretch your entire body and thus, Ralph was standing in Barry’s cell some time later. He didn’t know how much time of the hour the trickster gave him was left, but he hoped Barry would still get there in time.

He told Barry about what was going on and asked him to help them. But to his surprise the speedster refused to help.

And for a moment, Ralph felt completely helpless. What was he supposed to do then? He certainly couldn’t save them by himself.

“Ralph,” Barry pulled him from his thoughts. He looked at him. “Come here.” The speedster pointed on the bed next to him. Ralph sat down with a sigh.

He listened to Barry's pep talk with a frown. “You really believe in me?”, he asked after the other was finished. He couldn’t quite believe that. Why would _The Flash_ believe in him? Why would _Barry Allen_ believe in him? He knew what he did after all.

But Barry took his hands. “Yes, Ralph. I believe in you. I trust you, that you can do this. This will work. You simply have to believe in yourself.”

Ralph chewed on his lip and avoided Barry’s eyes. “What if I screw up?” “You won’t.”

Barry sounded so certain... Ralph looked at him. “How can you be so sure?”

Barry gently cupped his face with one hand. “I trust you,” he simply replied as if that would explain it all.

Ralph's heart was beating fast at the touch. He’s had a rather stupid crush on Barry since he joined Team Flash and it just wouldn’t go away.

The fact that Barry was single and apparently no longer in love with Iris had made his heart only more certain that he should act on his feelings.

Ralph took a deep breath and smiled a crooked smile. “Thanks, Barry.”

Before any of them could say more, the cell door was opened automatically and the guards called for the prisoners to leave their cells. 

Barry squeezed Ralph’s hand that he was still holding softly and then got up. “Will you find the way out?”

Ralph nodded and shortly watched Barry walk away before disappearing the way he came.

___________________________________________

After the mission had went well, Ralph felt the need to visit Barry again. So he left the others at Star Labs and made his way into Barry’s cell.

He was lucky and the Flash was back on the bed. He looked up as Ralph entered and gave him a soft smile that melted his heart.

“I heard you did it. You were even willing to die for them, huh?”

Ralph waved it off. “Oh, that was nothing. Just what any great hero would’ve done. Or well, I guess I was pretty amazing.”

Barry chuckled. “See? I told you that it would work out.” Ralph smiled back sheepishly.

“Thanks for encouraging me. Without you I would’ve never managed to save them.”

Ralph sat down next to Barry again and the speedster put a hand on Ralph's thigh.

“I’m glad I could help you. You’re doing well, you know? You’re good at this superhero business.”

It was Ralph's turn to chuckle. “I was born for it.”

Barry softly stroked over Ralph's thigh. “Drop the act already, will you?”

He looked away. “What act? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“The ‘I’m gonna play the arrogant and self confident asshole-Ralph to prove to anybody that I’m strong and to avoid getting hurt’. It’s quite obvious, don’t you think?”

Ralph shook his head. “It’s not. It’s no act. That’s my personality!”

For the second time today Barry took Ralph’s hands in his own.

“Ralph, it’s just me. You can tell me. I’m not gonna tell anybody else or make fun of you. I got hurt a lot already. And I’m not always strong. For example right now I’m pretty nervous.”

Ralph frowned. “Hold on, why are you nervous? Because of the prison?”

Barry shook his head and played with Ralph’s fingers. “No, no. Because of you.” He raised Ralph’s hands to his lips and softly kissed them.

“It's ridiculous, that that’s what I’m thinking about right now, in prison, right?”

Ralph didn’t know what to say or do, he just kept staring at Barry who now looked sheepish and pretty nervous indeed.

Before Ralph could say something to that, Barry closed his eyes and leaned in slowly, probably acting on a ‘fuck this I’ll just go for it’ thought.

Ralph hesitated before closing his eyes as well and meeting Barry’s lips halfway.

They were softer than expected and the kiss was so sweet Ralph thought his heart might burst.

When they parted again, Ralph kept his eyes closed for a little longer before looking at Barry with a smile.

“Wow.”

Barry smiled back sunnily.

“Yes, wow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there's only one more One shot with this pairing as the main pairing  
> Can nobody else see the chemistry here?  
> No? Sad


End file.
